I Just Want Him To Be Happy
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: Austin meets a girl while on tour and starts to fall for her. But when he asks Ally for help to plan a date for them, will old feeling be relieved and who's heart will broken in the process? One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Everything belongs to the rightful owners. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"Everyone this is Maria," Austin said as he walked hand in hand into Sonic Boom with a girl.

"Uh, hi," I said as I shook her hand, "I'm Ally, Austin who is this?," I asked.

This is Maria. Her and I met at one of by shows during the tour. We kept in touch and now she lives in Miami," Austin said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh well welcome to Miami," I said with a soft smile.

I got a good look at her. She was perfect. Maria had perfect blonde curls that flowed down her back, she was tall and had perfect legs, her teeth were as white as day. Everything was perfect about her!

"Well I gotta go guys, catch you later," she said with her perfect smile.

"Don't forget to meet me at the beach club at 5:00 at have to ask you something," Austin said with a big smile.

"So what do you have to ask her?," I asked when Maria had left.

"About that, will you help me plan the perfect date. I really like Maria and I want to ask her out," Austin said with a dreamy smile.

My heart sank. "Yeah of course I will," I said softly.

"Thanks Ally your the best," Austin said with a big smile as he hugged me.

I didn't bother to hug back.

* * *

><p>"Your seriously going to help Austin plan a date with another girl!?," Trisha asked shock.<p>

We were at the store picking up some things for Austin.

"Yeah, he really likes this girl," I said. "What was she like on tour anyway?," I asked looking at her.

"I didn't even know he met her, he never talked about it," Trish said.

"Oh," I said looking down.

"Are you okay Ally?," Trish asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said still looking down.

"No your not," Trish said as she hugged me.

We pulled away. "I know you still like Austin," Trish said

"Yeah I do," I said looking back down. I finally look up as silent tears fell down my face. "I just want him to be happy."

* * *

><p>"So what did you come up with?," Austin asked me as he walked into the practice room.<p>

"Well I thought you could take Maria to this really fancy restaurant," I said.

"Okay, but what else? I want her to love it!," Austin said.

"Well you could take her for a walk in the park then slow dance with her on the top of a hill over looking the city lights," I said.

"That's a great idea, expect I don't really know how to slow dance," Austin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you serious!?," I asked in shock.

"Yeah I just never really liked it like I like hip hop," Austin confessed.

"Well I can help you," I said as I put on some music.

We started to dance. Austin picked it up pretty quickly. The song almost had ended when Austin started to lean in and I started too. Our lips were just about to touch when Austin stopped.

"Wait this isn't right," Austin said as he sat down.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," I said as I sat next to him.

"Ally I know you still like me and I like you too, but I'm just not ready for this yet and I really like Maria," Austin said holding my hand.

I pulled it away. "I know and I'm sorry again. I just want you to be happy. Do whatever you want too," I said touching his leg.

"Thanks Ally I appreciate that," Austin said with a slight smile.

He stood up. "Well have fun on your date," I said avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks again Ally," Austin said as he opened the door. I nodded. He waited for me to say something but I didn't. I continued to avoid his eyes. He slowly left the room and closed the door behind him. I then cried harder than I had cried ever before.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. The wind had picked up and the air was cold. It stung at by face. As I was walking I passed a radio station. The song that was playing was 'I Think About You'. I smiled slightly thinking of all the memories we had had. Maria was one lucky girl. All I want is for him to be happy and now he is. I guess happily ever after never was meant for me. I wiped a tear that had fallen and continued to walk knowing that he was happy. All I could do was smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess that was kinda sad but I liked it. I will post more soon. Please review! Until next time. Love you guys! <strong>

-**Taylor**


End file.
